The Power Within
by Arthen
Summary: Can and will Mamoru awaken his full powers and rescue his planet from the web of darkness? An A/R set during the Silver Millennium.
1. Prologue

Title: The Power Within   
Chp: Prologue  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13 (actually it's PG but I   
kept PG-13 for extra precaution)   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: I won't go on about how this is being my first fic and all, but   
reviews or comments on this fic is greatly appreciated ^-^  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Earth, a once beautiful blue orb that shined amongst the dark abyss of   
space.It's once vast greenlands that danced along the sun's golden rays,   
now barren. Children whose smiles and laughter that would never fade,   
orphaned by the harsh circumstances of war. War, this one simple word   
never lingered in one's mind, thought to have been far from   
reach. Yet, this three letter word caused the downfall of Earth's just   
ruler, and plunged it into the web of darkness.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Through the chaos that ensued the palace grounds, a young mother who   
held her new-born child, searched frantically for shelter. If not for the   
tension and stress that marred her face, one could have noticed that her   
emerald green eyes and coal black hair brought about an   
aura of radiance and beauty around her. Her clothes although ragged and   
torn, were made out of fine silk and embroidery, only those of high ranks   
or even royals would wear.  
  
  
  
  
At the sight of her trusted friend and advisor, her endless search came to   
an end. "Morphius!" Turning his attention at the sound of his name, a sigh   
of relief washed over the old man's face when he took in the sight of his   
caller safe and unharmed.  
  
  
  
  
He rushed towards her and gave notice to the bundle of cloth she held   
protectively. "My Queen, Thank godness you and the prince are alright!".   
Gaia could'nt help but give a small smile to the man she learned to love as   
a second father.  
  
  
  
  
Morphius stood there for a while when the sudden concern of his King's   
whereabouts etched for him to know. As if reading his thoughts, Gaia   
answered him. "He's dead",that simple statement caused tears to weld up   
in her eyes and course its way down her pale cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
The child's soft whimper brought her out of her sudden mood of   
depression as she fiercly whiped her tears away with one swift movement   
of her hand.  
  
  
  
"Morphius, I need you to do me a favour." she stated in a demanding tone,   
although sadness was clearly evident in her voice. She then turned her   
entire attention towards her child. Realisation dawned on Morphius when   
he stole a glance at the cradled boy, and understood what she was leading   
to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need you to take care of him for me..." "but my queen..." interjected   
Morphius but was silenced with a glare that demanded no interference.   
"Take him away from here...somewhere safe," she continued as she handed   
him her child. "Guard him with your life Morphius, for he holds the key to   
restoring earth." She reached towards her neck, unchained a necklace   
which held a pendent encrypted in ancient terran symbols. "Give him this   
to remember me by." she said handing him the necklace. "Teach him the   
true meaning of courage, the greatness of wisdom. Teach him that the   
heart and mind combined form the strongest form of power. Teach him of   
his destiny, but you musn't reveal his true identity. Let him find his   
path...but most importantly tell him that his parents loved him."   
  
  
  
  
Sadness, regret and love were reflected in her eyes as she stole one last   
glance at the young prince.   
  
  
  
  
"And what is to become of you my queen?" "I shall fight for my kingdom   
to the very last breath." With that said she turned and walked away.   
'Farewell little Endymion, Uncle Morph' was her silent goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
Pride swelled in the old man's heart as he saw the wisdom and devotion to   
her kingdom, held within her.'You have grown to become the just queen   
you are, you have made me proud. Farewell my little Gi, I shall miss you...' 


	2. Chp 1

Title: The Power Within   
Chp: 1  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13 (actually it's PG but I kept PG-13 for extra precaution)   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story, you've given me   
the boost I needed to continue on with this fic ^-^ and thanks to ALL   
those who have read it!   
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
::Flashback::  
  
  
  
"Aaaachu!!", the sudden sneeze caused Morphius to steel a glance   
from the corner of his eye at his little companion, who stopped   
midway. "Tired already?" he mocked. The ebony haired boy shook a   
negative, although his chest heaved in regulation with his large intake   
of air and the tiny beads of sweat that trickled down his face, clearly   
showed his fatigue.  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't like I was RUDELY awakened this morning and had to hike a   
1000m high hill at the crack of dawn!" he replied in sarcasm and a   
tinge of emphasis, remembering the feel of cold water dissrupting his   
blissful sleep. That said, Morphius turned around giving his full   
attention towards the 5 year old boy, who held a look of anger and   
frustration. "Aren't we grumpy this morning?" was his reply in equal   
sarcasm. Mamoru's only retort was a loud pout. A chuckle errupted   
from Morphius as he took in the sight of Mamoru, crossing his arms   
over his chest in displeasure, his face red from anger and his midnight   
blue eyes glistened in a death glare.  
  
  
  
  
Taking a look at the sky as the dark shades of blue began to lighten ,   
Morphius increased his pace further up the hill, tugging along a not-so   
happy Mamoru.   
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, as they rested against the soft grassy beds of the   
hill top, Mamoru broke the silence that settled along with them with a   
question that lingered in his mind since his trek up the hill. "Why'd   
you bring me here Uncle Morph?" It took him a couple of minutes   
before he answered, "That's what I want you to see" pointing towards   
the horizon, indicating his cause. Following Morphius' gaze Mamoru   
understood what he meant as his eyes grew in awe at the sight   
displayed before him.  
  
  
  
  
Rays of sunshine pierced its way through the dark blue skies casting   
hues of orange and pink to merge and dispearse, as the sun began its   
ascend towards its throne in the sky. What little vegitation that grew   
amongst the hard soiled land, acknowledged the sun's presence with a   
full bloom. The little animals emerged from their hiding place and   
joined the birds in celebrating the birth of a new day.   
  
  
  
  
"Tell me Mamoru," questioned Morphius, bringing him back from his   
state of awe, "what is your dream?". Letting the question sink in, he   
replied "I want to make the world happy and green again…"  
  
  
  
::End Flashback::   
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Percehed up on the door steps of an old wooden house, he allowed the   
wind to blow against his messy flock of hair cherishing the feel of   
relaxation as the soft morning breeze carried away the day's   
tension and replaced it with the sweet pungent of peace.   
  
  
  
The soft footsteps that padded its way on the   
wooden floor went unnoticed by him. "Ruu-chan?", his chain of   
thoughts were distracted as he diverted his attention towards the soft   
voice that held a hint of fear, which belonged to the little girl who   
stood beside him. "Hotaru! What are you doing up late at this hour?!".   
"Ruu-chan, I…I…had this awful….dream….I was soo   
scared…..everyone…..you….*sniff*…died…" her form began to   
slightly shiver as she fell into a fit of tears. Jerking up from his seat   
he hurried towards her crying form and took her in his arms   
whispering words of reassurance."Shhh….it's okay…don't cry Taru-  
chan I'm here see?" he assured, wiping her tears with swift   
movements of his thumb. As the feeling of security settled she nodded   
in affirmation and snuggled closer. "I'll take you back to bed now",   
effortlessly he carried her in his arms and headed inside.  
  
  
  
  
"Ruu-chan?" "hmm?" "Thank you"a smile gracing her features. He   
gave her a peck on the forehead before replying, "Any time".  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Plz R&R! 


	3. Chp 2

Title: The Power Within   
Chp: 2  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: Please R & R, I'd really like to know wether anyone is  
reading this fic and think I should continue. Comments and   
criticism are appreciated. ^-^  
  
Remember: Reviews = Next Chapter and  
More reviews = Next Chapter out soon!  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
A day of warmth and nature's bliss befell the magestic Moon   
Kingdom, as the morning sun worked it's way through the white   
cotton clouds, emitting rays of hope and peace against the light   
coloured grass and little white rabbits. Men and Women of   
various ages embraced the new day as they hurried off to carry   
out their morning rituals. It was yet another cheerfull day in the   
lands of Lunaria, all were happy . . . Except for a certain   
Odango-ed Princess.  
  
  
  
  
"No mother I simply refuse!", her temper reaching its peak as   
she furiuosly paced against the smooth marble floor, causing the   
ends of her dress to swing in a fast melody.  
  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity was the exact image of her mother, in beauty   
and the gentleness of her heart. The only differences were that   
her mother, Queen Selenity had a mane of silvery-white hair,   
pony-tailed and held firmly on each side of her head by a bun,   
marking the traditional royal hairstyle. Her eyes were a colour   
of pale blue with tiny specs of silver. Serenity's however,   
were a softer shade of sky blue and her hair, similarly tied in the   
traditional hairstyle, was a rich golden blonde.   
  
  
  
  
"But Serenity . . .", "I said NO! I will not be forced to marry   
someone I do not love!" she interjected, her raised voice   
sending echoes bouncing against her bedroom walls, traveling   
along the air and spreading across the palace hall ways.   
  
  
  
  
"You know how this will benefit our kingdom and strengthen   
our forces." was the Queen's futile attempt at convincing her   
enraged daughter. "Ofcourse it will!" she agreed in sarcasm,   
hands raised above her heads, and her naturally rosy cheeks a   
deeper shade of red from fury. "Serenity!" her mother bellowed,   
her tolerance reaching its saturation point. "I will not abide   
anymore of your defiance! You WILL marry the Prince of   
Arcadia wether you like it or not!", with that said she jolted out   
the door leaving a very shocked princess to contemplate what   
had just happened. Never in her life had she seen her mother so   
furiated.  
  
  
  
  
Standing against the bedroom door she had just exited, the   
Queen's face was marred with an equal look of shock. Never in   
long years had she lost her cool demeanor, especially infront of   
her daughter, 'but when Serenity is concerned anything is   
possible! At times she could be as stubborn as a mule!'. She   
smiled at the thought but it quickly disspated and was replaced   
by a look of regret. Queen Selenity loved her daughter very much   
and no-one could ever doubt so, she would do everything in her   
power to make sure her daughter was safe and happy. Although   
she was sure that her daughter would grow up to be a fine and   
just ruler, she could clearly see it from the love she gave to her   
people and their respect for her . . . She couldn't help but be a   
little overprotective.  
  
  
  
  
Rumours have been, that the Dark Prince who now ruled the   
occupied Terran lands of Earth; Demando, (unbeknowest to   
Serenity) had his eyes set on marrying the Moon Princess. At   
first the Queen thought of them as just that, rumours, but when   
a proposal from the Prince was sent offering a solution to   
maintain peace between the Earth and Moon, suspisions   
aroused about the true cause of this approach. She undoubtedly   
feared the worst, her hand in marriage to Demando.  
  
  
  
  
When she heard of the Arcadian Prince (whose planet was   
situated on the northern part of the Jupiteranian orbits), of his   
nobility, kind heart and courage, she had sent two of her most   
trusted councilors to investigate. After discovering that what   
was said about him was true and even more, she felt that no-one   
would be more suitable to have her daughter's hand in marriage.   
She had secretly arranged for the two to wed and would   
publicaly anounce their engagement infront of Demando and his   
court in the formal meeting that would be held on the moon, a   
month from the present time. This way she thought, she would   
be able to crush the Prince's hopes in marrying her daughter.   
The very thought of him coming near her daughter caused her   
face to contort in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
Convinced that what she had done was for Serenity's benefit,   
she headed towards her room for a much needed rest.  
  
  
  
  
Cuddled against the far corner of her window sill, silent tears   
coursed its way down her now pale cheeks, eyes red and puffy   
from long hours of crying. 'Why me? Why am I always treated   
like a child?! I'm 15 for God's sake! I have a right in making my   
own decisions and voicing out my thoughts!' One question after   
the other dwelled in Serenity's mind, burying her deeper into her   
mood of depression.  
  
  
  
  
Exhausted from crying and grieving at her own misery, she   
casted her gaze over the the mass of blue orb, illuminated by the   
sun's rays. Earth, she was always intrigued by it, the aura of   
mystery that it radiated, consoled her.   
  
  
  
  
Absured? maybe . . . .How? Just thinking of the planet and the   
legend behind it, that her mother had always narrated during   
bedtime when she was a little girl, of a destined Prince with the   
power to free his people from the evil cluthes of darkness, made   
her forget her worries even if it was for only a short while.   
  
  
  
  
Seeing that how the current situation of Earth related to the   
legend, she was sure that the destined Prince would make his   
appearence. 'I'm sure he's nothing like those snobbish princes   
I've seen!'the princess thought. 'Oh, if only I could meet him!',   
her eyes holding a faraway look.  
  
  
  
  
Like a sudden flash of thunder in the middle of summer,   
Serenty's eyes lost the glassy effect, instead held a look of   
mischeif and her soft pink lips quirked up in a playfully evil grin.   
'Maybe I would', she thought, "I bet Mom won't notice I was   
gone that long anyway, she's too busy with this meeting to be   
held the coming month." those were the very first words that   
escaped her mouth since her dispute with her mother.   
  
  
  
  
Stealing one last glance at the blue planet,'Earth here I come!'   
she set her mind in determination.   
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Plz R&R! 


	4. Chp 3

Title: The Power Within   
Chp: 3  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: Sorry about the delay, but as promised here's Chp 3! Thanx to all those who've   
reviewed so far ^-^.   
Remember: Reviews = Next Chapter and  
More reviews = Next Chapter out soon!  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Having being excused from dinner, the princess scampered off towards her room,   
unable to contain her excitement; she was going to leave tonight.   
  
  
Emerging from her walk-in cupboard with a cloak and an old worn dress, which she   
often disguised in when she wanted to visit the local town. It did a very good job at   
cloaking her identity, but not when it came to the senshi, whom were keeping a   
constant eye on her. This time however, she was going alone, causing her eagerness   
to risen with every passing minute. She placed them on her bed and began to   
rumage through her belongings for a suitable bag to place a few items. Having   
found a simple medium-sized bag that was appropriate for the cause, she quickly   
stashed her communicator, incase of any trouble that may arise, and several other   
necessities, that she felt would aide her in her venture.  
  
  
Hearing light footsteps nearing her bedroom door, she hurridely hid her belongings   
underneath her bed, and tried her best to maintain a sad, angry facade. She wasn't   
willing to give her plan away, and the senshi would definately object if they ever   
found out.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Waking up to the sweet aroma of breakfast, Hotaru stifled a yawn as she forced her   
way out of bed and headed towards the tiny cuddled form of her sleeping brother.   
"Hiroshi, its time to get up", she softly whispered, as she gently shook her brother   
in an attempt to wake him. A moan was heard as a head of chocolatey brown hair   
emerged from beneath the covers, onyxian eyes reflecting his annoyance.   
"Don't give me that look!" she said sternly, or so she tried, "I guess it's just me and   
Ruu-chan to finish up ALL the pancakes!" she lightly teased, shrugging her   
shoulders in the process. His ears perked at the mention of pancakes, "Did you say   
PANCAKES!!!". "Yuuup!" she nodded, supressing a giggle seeing that he didn't   
need her reassurance, as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"WAIT!" she called out, "shouldn't we clean up first?". This caused the 7yr-old boy   
to stop abruptly; blushing. Unable to supress it any longer, Hotaru fell into a peel of   
laughter.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
"Are you alright Sere? It isn't like you to miss dinner..." said the concerned   
Mercurian Princess, as she seated herself at the foot of her bed. "I wasn't hungry,   
that's all" she assured, "The day you stop eating, would be the end of the world!"   
scoffed the raven haired princess in an effort to cover her worry for Sere's sudden   
loss of apetite.  
  
  
  
"What would you do Rei, if you found out that you are bethrothed to someone   
you've never met?!"  
  
  
"I agree with Sere here, I wouldn't exactly be the happiest person to find out I don't   
have a chance at love."   
  
  
Serenity sent a grateful look towards Mina, seeing as to how she understood her   
current situation. She could clearly see the worried glances she received and felt her   
guilt increase ten folds. 'I can't back up now! I'm sure if I told them where I'm going   
they'll have a fit . . . . I have to get through this alone. . . . even if it means lieing to   
them . . . . Well, I'm not exactly lieing, am I? I *was* upset about the bethrothal . . '  
  
  
"Have you seen that guy at the ball! He . . . ."  
  
". . . . looks just like your old boyfriend!" they all replied in unision interrupting the   
  
Jupetarian Princess from her mood of Starry-eyed-ness.   
  
"How'd you know?" questioned Makoto in wonder.  
  
"Simple . . ." Serenity said in between giggles, welcoming the change of subject   
  
"you say that . . . . about every . . . guy that caught your attention!"  
  
  
Loud chuckles errupted from the senshi at Makoto's display of mock hurt, with her   
hands crossed over her chest and her lower lip protruding in a pout.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Milk and Eggs were a rare delicacy due to its scarcity and high prices, but he didn't   
mind. Seeing how Hiroshi's face lit up as he hungirly munched his way through his   
second pancake, made him forget the long tediuos hours spent in hard labour.  
  
  
"Hmm . . . . this is . . . good . . . Mamoru-kun!" Hiroshi commented in between   
bites.   
  
  
"Take it easy there Hiro, there's plenty where that came from!" he assuradly replied   
as he got up to pick up his emptied dish and moved towards the kitchen sink.   
  
  
Picking up her own empty dish, she walked towards Mamoru who busily started   
washing the dishes.  
  
  
"Ruu-chan?" "hmm?" he replied eyes still transfixed at the occupation at hand. Not   
bothered by his lack of attention she continued, "will you be coming home late   
again?"   
  
  
This question caught him off guard, abandoning his dishes, he wiped his hands dry   
with the hem of his apron and lowered himself to reach her eye-level and placed   
boths his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Taru-chan, I don't get off from work   
until late . . ." "Can't you come early . . . . just for today?" she timidly asked. His   
eyes softened at her pleading look and felt a sharp stab of guilt for leaving them   
home alone for most of the day.  
  
  
  
The sudden inflation that aroused a few months ago caused the economy of Erdia   
to plunge into a deep recesion, dragging other Terran nations gradually. Inorder to   
support himself and the kids, Mamoru was forced to work extra hours.  
  
  
"I can't guarantee that, but . . . ." he paused "I promise to try" he added   
encouragingly and was rewarded with a bright smile and a fierce hug from the 10 yr   
old, that nearly toppled him to the floor had he not regained his balance.  
  
  
"I love you Ruu-chan", he smiled at her endearment and muted a soft "I love you   
too"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
A simple yawn was all that Makoto needed to usher the girls out of the princess'   
room and allow her to have her rest. Muttering a quick 'goodnight' the senshi   
headed out the door and into their own quarters for a much needed sleep.  
  
  
Making use of their absence, Serenity quietly began to pack all that was left and   
waited an hour before she put on her dress and cloak.  
  
  
It was after midnight, when Serenity felt it was safe to leave the confines of her   
room. Her hair was released from its usual odangos and were tied into a simple   
braid. Carefully moving whisps of hair away from her eyes and tucking them   
beneath her cloak, her fingers slightly roamed around the area where the moon   
symbol had marked her forhead. She definately didn't want to give her identity   
away, and so was forced to cast a tiny spell to sheild the naked eye from seeing her   
birthmark.  
  
  
Sneaking descretely into the transportation room after making sure the place was   
deserted, Serenity walked towards the control panel. 'Oookk . . . . how did Amy say   
this worked?' eyes leering over the numerous keys. For a moment she paused,   
suddenly her face lit up in comprehension and her fingers began to lightly press   
against random keys.  
  
  
After setting her destination, she headed towards an oval shaped glass   
compartement. As soon as she entered, she pressed a nearby ignition button causing   
the room to illuminate in a soft silery glow and dissipate to show an empty room   
with no princess.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
She felt herself drifting in an endless space, her whole body felt light as if a whole   
load was lifted off of her. Suddenly without any warning what-so-ever she felt   
herself being pulled by a strong force of gravity. Reganing her vision, she found   
herself tumpling against the grassy grounds of a low hill, but before she could   
contemplate what was going on, she felt her head hit against a rock and her grip on   
consciousness losen. Instantly everything turned black.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
Sooo . . . . What do you think? Leaving a note here and there wouldn't hurt ne?   
Besides my inbox could use some company ~-^ 


	5. Chp 4

Title: The Power Within   
Chp: 4  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: Another apology for quite a long absence, but examinations  
have been occupying most of my time (which concludes the   
fact that exams are EVIL).  
  
As always any comments or criticism is always appreciated!   
^-^  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
"Sleep", was all his lips could mutter as he trudged along the   
silent paths of the forest. His eyes blinked against the dark ring  
of circles that rested beneath his eyes, in an attempt to stay   
awake.  
  
  
Wisps of cold air blew against the still trees, carrying away   
falling leaves of autumn. He took a moment to relish the feel of   
nature's bliss; sleep forgotten momentarily. He appreciated the   
beauty that encased the forest, and felt its every move . . . from  
the soft sweet chirpings of the cricket lullabying the forest to   
sleep to the agile earthworms that slept beneath the grounds. This  
sensation of ethereal beauty tugged at his soul . . . As if he was  
soul bonded with mother earth . . . 'That's ridiculous', his mind   
screamed, shaking the thought away.  
  
  
Continuing on his journey home, he caught a glimpse of a hooded   
figure sprawled against the ground, hidden underneath the large   
masses of trees and bushes that inhibited the area.  
  
  
Moving closer towards the figure, he saw a pool of golden blonde   
emerge from the hood of the cloak. Bending closer, he gasped at   
the sight that greeted his eyes. 'Beautiful' was all he could   
think of to describe her as rays of moonlight reflected against   
her fair complexion and naturally coloured cheeks.  
  
  
He inwardly winced at the swollen bump across the corner of her   
forehead, and contemplated whether or not to leave this golden   
angel and set off in his merry way, but as always his conscience   
berated him for such a thought.  
  
  
Heaving a sigh, he cautiously placed his hand above her injured   
head and set his mind into deep concentration. A brief flash of   
golden light appeared beneath his palm, but as quickly as it   
appeared it dissipated along with the bump that marred her   
forehead.  
  
  
Taking extreme care, he slid his hands beneath her form and gently  
lifted her up his arms, directing his way back home once again.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
A soft moan crashed into his short nap and almost caused him to   
topple off his chair. Seeing her form rise in an attempt to sit   
up, he hurriedly helped her lay back against a pile of   
straightened pillows.  
  
  
"Rest now, you've received a pretty nasty concussion!" he warned   
as he took his seat by her (or rather his) bed.  
  
  
She could barely make out what was said to her, but complied   
obediently, not having the will to reject as a wave of nausea   
washed over her senses. Regaining some stability and clarity of   
vision, she looked towards him and was met by a pair of midnight   
blue eyes that held a hint of concern. Her curiosity taking the   
best of her, she asked, "Who are you? And what am I doing her-",   
taking a look at her surroundings she continued, "in this filthy   
place!"  
  
  
Shocked by her words, he prevented them from affecting him and   
outwardly held an emotionless mask.  
  
  
"I would be your SAVIOUR, and secondly this 'Filthy place' happens  
to be my home!" he replied sarcastically.  
  
  
She had felt guilty insulting him, but all of that was washed away  
when she registered his sarcastic tone. "You have no right to   
speak to me like that! I demand some respect!"  
  
  
He had to clench his fists in a tight grip, struggling to keep his  
anger in check. "Well, its not everyday I get insulted for saving   
one's life. Besides, who do you think YOU are, to act so   
sovereign!"  
  
  
By now bubbles of fury erupted within her, she has never been so   
insulted! Prepared to retort with a vengeance she found herself   
pause for a moment. She racked her memory desperately trying to   
grasp something very valuable . . .   
  
  
In the midst of her aimless search, realization dawned onto her . . .  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know . . ."  
  
  
"What?" caught off guard.  
  
  
"I don't know who I am! I can't remember!"  
  
  
He was prepared to receive an angry lash but definitely not . . .  
THIS!  
  
  
  
*********  
  
I feel that the story is a bit rushed. Do you? 


End file.
